embarazada,hydron&fabia, el contrato
by clau.kazami
Summary: shun kazami es un rockero caprichoso y arrogante y en busca de nuevas aventuras hasta que una noche en uno de sus conciertos golpea accidentalmente con una puerta de servicio a una chica llamada alice gehabich y ella lo enseñara a que para ser feliz no se necesita tener fama ni dinero amor en villingen- schweningen Alemania


_**hola esperamos y le aya gustado el fic anterior- ^^**_

_**si y mucho mas les agradecemos sus reviews son su razon de escribir-shun U.U**_

_**y ahora tu por que tan apegado y de buen humor conmigo-O.Ó**_

_**que acaso no te puedo alabar un dia- ¬.o**_

_**si pero no espantes- ^^**_

_**nah y en donde esta keith-shun **_

_**me aviso que no podia llegar a mi conciencia hoy y dijo que iba a mandar a otro- ^^**_

_**Oooooh-shun :o**_

_**hola ya llegue en lugar de keith-**_

_**HYDRON QUE HACES QUI- los kazami O.O'**_

_**que caso no es obio vengo a sustituir a keith- ¬.O'**_

_**Ooooooh sin nada mas que decir a leer-shun ^^**_

* * *

***EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR***

**A alice puedes subir y buscar mi habitación en seguida voy contigo-dijo shun y alice vio a julie y se fue con ella**

**Chicos hay una cosa que soporto y es que se vean con las chicas-dijo shadow y todos se vieron y nada más pararon oreja- pero algo que si no voy a tolerar es que me vean la cara de idiota y tengan relaciones sexuales en sus camerinos- dijo volteando a ver a ace y el solo bajo la cabeza y los demás lo vieron sorprendidos- o que estén en sus camerinos a solas con una chica tomando, bailando y cantando eso se piensa mal saben hace malentendidos para la prensa -dijo volteando a ver a dan y el también a gacho su cabeza y lo volvieron a ver todos menos ace-otra cosa que estén en una azotea con su mujer diciéndose lo mucho que se aman cuando el hombre le dice dame "hijos" y se bajan los dos a la carrera y entran a su camerino y comienzan en acción-dijo shadow volteando a ver a Klaus**

**Y eso como coños lo sabes shadow quien te dijo lo que le dije a julie-grito Klaus con su puño cerrado**

**Más bien quien no me dijo Klaus-grito shadow- pero otras cosa que acosen a una chica seduciéndola detrás de las bocinas y cortinas para después darle un pase y la llave de su camerino y cuando la chica entre lo vea en boxers felinos y este dándole un masaje desnudándola y la chica salga corriendo se su camerino semi-desnuda por todo el edificio y el estúpido atrás de ella para que la chica callera mal perdiera la memoria y el muy aprovechado sacar ventaja y decir que él es su novio "Oficial" eso no te dice nada shun-grito shadow y hydron vio a shun y shun volteo hacia otro lado y cruzo los brazos- Y LO QUE MENOS PUEDO SOPORTAR ES QUE "SEAN PROFUGOS DE LA JUSTICIA (cuando shadow dijo esto hydron se quedó atónito no sabía nada que decir) Y QUE SE VAYA A REVOLCAR CON UNA CHICA A LA QUE A PENAS CONOCE-grito shadow- QUE VERGÜENZA DAN CHICOS – grito y les aventó un periódico con la información y salió de la sala- Espero y estén listos para Roma Italia en 9 días**

**Pero lo que no sabían es que 5 chicas los habían escuchado todo**

**Arruinamos la carrera de los chicos –dijo cierta ojiceleste**

***la chica que perdió la memoria la que dijo shadow seré yo*-pensó cierta ojicafe**

**Hydron-dijo cierta voz mientras llevaba una manos a su pecho-*Perdóname ahora menos que nunca te debo decir la noticia que tenía que decirte* -pensó la portadora de aquella voz mientras llevaba su otra mano hacia su vientre…**

* * *

hydron...-susurro fabia

chicas que hacemos-dijo mirra mientras los seguia observando

lo mejor es que cada quien siga su camino ellos por su carrera y nosotras por el cafe de keith-dijo fabia mientras se ponía su suéter blanco

Chicas que hacen aqui...- dijo Dan mientras habría la puerta y los demas las vieron

a bueno pues...am. julie nos hablo a mi y a runo que alice estaba aqui y decidimos venir a ver que pasaba-dijo mirra mientras se abrazaba

ooh pero y tu fabia que haces aqui-dijo klaus mientras se acercaba a julie

Yo-yo so...lo...que-e...ria...hablar...con..hydron...-ta rtamudeo fabia pues estaba muy nerviosa y no dijo nada y se quedo pensando-*acaso te dire hydron pero es que; No quiero arruinar tu carrera, y no quiero que me odies*- cuando termino de pensar cayo de rodillas ante hydron y rompió en llanto y hydron al verla se agacho y la abrazo fabia al voltear hacia arriba se encontró con unos ojos morados brillantes- Yo...lo siento...me tengo que ir-dijo y se fue corriendo y hydron se quedo pensando y salio corriendo atras de ella

chicos sere yo o fabia actuó rara-dijo ace que esta recargado en la pared

no fuiste tu, desconozco el comportamiento de fabia la conozco desde pequeña y ella no es de actuar asi-dijo mirra mientras seguia abrazándose

* * *

***con fabia y hydron***

fabia...FABIA!.. ESPERA NO CORRAS DETENTE...-grito hydron mientras seguia corriendo tratando de alcanzarla

no VETE HYDRON NO QUIERO ARRUINAR TU CARRERA-grito fabia mientras seguia llorando y corriendo pero se detubo en una fuente de la casa de klaus

ARRUINAR MI CARRERA A QUE TE REFIERES...-grito hydron mientras se acercaba a fabia y llego

si no quiero arruinarla mas de lo que ya lo hice tu te vas y nos dejaras solos aqui-dijo fabia mientras se abrazaba

dejarlos solos...arruinar mi carrera...Ah Fabia a que te refieres con eso... a donde quieres llegar...-dijo hydron confundido sobre la situación

ah...Que estoy embarazada hydron...hay una nueva vida dentro de mi creciendo y tu te iras de gira y me dejaras aqui como una aventura mas...-dijo fabia llorando y empezo a llover

que...dices fabia...-dijo hydron atónito de las cosas no lograba entender hasta que recordó todo lo que había pasado con ella y el agacho su cabeza y hablo..-fabia tenemos que entrar y decir algo a los demas..-dijo hydron y tomo a fabia del brazo

* * *

***adentro***

miren chicos ya llegaron-dijo mirra mientras se levantaba del sofa

chicos y... shadow prove...-dijo hydron mientras agachaba la cabeza y apretaba la mano de fabia

aqui estoy hydron querias verme..-dijo shadow mientras bajaba de unas escaleras en espiral

si shadow...yo me quiero salir del grupo...me refiero a que..-dijo hydron pero shadow lo interrumpio

a no me digas, te saldras por ella verdad, que te dijo hydron...-dijo shadow enojado

no no es eso es porque asumire una responsabilidad muy grande...-dijo hydron quien abrazo a fabia

hydron tu a los 17 año no tienes otra responsabilidad mas que subir a un esenario y cantar esa es la unica, o dime...-dijo shadow pero hydron lo interrumpio

no shadow esa era mi responsabilidad ahora es otra...-dijo hydron- Yo...voy hacer...papa...voy a tener un hijo con fabia..-dijo hydron y el sinto como shadow le daba una bofetada y los demas se sorprendieron y fabia sequedo plasmada

eres un idiota hydron no, no puedes dejar a la banda ninguno de los 5 puede dejarla hasta que cumplan 20 años ese fue nuestro contrato chicos..-dijo shadow mostrando les el contrato

quiero ver las clausulas del contrato shadow...-dijo klaus que estiraba su mano para recogerlo y lo empezo a leer

bueno shadow si hydron va a hacer padre es mejor que lo apoyemos...-dijo shun quien veia a hydron

estas estupido shun o voy a dejar que ellas arruinen su carrera...-dijo shadow

si es por nosotras o se preocupen mas nos iremos de sus vidas...-dijo runo mientras se daba la vuelta...- vamos chicas, nada mas estorbamos aqui..- dijo runo y mirra y alice siguieron a runo pero hydron no soltaba a fabia y julie se aferraba a klaus..- JULIE, FABIA APRESÚRESE...-grito runo y las chicas corrieron

pero...fabia...-dijo hydron y iba a correr hacia ella pero shadow hablo

si das un paso mas estarás muerto y al igual que tu carrera...-amenazo shadow y hydron se detuvo

* * *

***con las chicas***

****esto es un adios para los chicos verdad-dijo mirra

asi es este es el adios...-dijo fabia volteando aver a la casa

* * *

***con los chicos***

duerman ya chicos que mañana irán a grabar la nueva canción y el vídeo...-dijo shadow mientras se iba a dormir

klaus no se puede hacer nada...-dijo hydron que estaba demasiado triste

me temo que no hydron lo siento...-dijo klaus llendose

lo siento viejo...-dijo dan mientras se iba

ni hablar hermano...-dijo ace mietras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro y se iba

por que shun... porque me esta pasando esto...-dijo hydron mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo

no lo se viejo pero si yo fuera tu...mandaría al carajo a el tonto de shadow prove y me iria lejos con mi mujer hacer una nueva vida...bueno eso es lo que yo haría...bueno descansa..-dijo shun mientras caminaba hacia su habitacion

fabia...embarazada...-dijo hydron llendose tambien y esas dos palabras sonaban en su cabeza toda la noche

* * *

***al dia siguiente con los chicos***

muy bien todos al auto-dijo shadow y todos obedecieron - al estudio "Make Stars"...no esten asi chicos ya habra mas chicas, claro despues de los 20 años-volvio hablar pasaron 30 minutos..-bien llegamos y que serios estan hoy porque eh

klaus puedes decirle a shadow prove que no hable nadie lo quiere oir hablar...-dijo ace quien estaba cruzado de brazos

bah ya bajen si quieren...-dijo shadow y se bajo y los demas lo siguieron

* * *

***en el estudio de grabacion***

ok cambiando papeles dan tu tocaras la bateria, hydron tu el teclado, shun tu cantaras, klaus tu el bajo y ace tu la guitarra ok -dijo shadow y todos se fueron a sus lugares

bien salimos al aire en 3...2...1...

**Come on rock princess**

**Get on the stage and start the fire  
So lovely temptress  
You're the one shining like a star**

So young, walking down the streets  
Like a fairy you got a spell on me  
So hot, that I can barely breathe  
As you play bass you rock the crowd tonight  


**pero empezando la cancion hydron perdio el tono del teclado desafino y tuebieron que parar **

****hydron estas bien, has desafinado...-dijo shun quien portaba un microfono

estoy bien chicos...seguid por favor...no vuelve a pasar...-dijo hydron y hizo la seña de que iba a volver a empezar

**Come on rock princess  
Get on the stage and start the fire  
So lovely temptress  
You're the one shining like a star**

So young, walking down the streets  
Like a fairy you got a spell on me  
So hot, that I can barely breathe  
As you play bass you rock the crowd tonight

Pink dressing  
Lip piercing  
Tough make up  
Heartbreaker

Come on rock princess  
Get on the stage and start the fire  
So lovely temptress  
Glossy hair! shining eyes!

Go on rock princess  
A thousand eyes staring at you  
So sexy schoolgirl

**Hit the bass! rock the world tonight**

Green eyes made up to delight  
In the backstage you're posing so cute  
Black nails and a fistful of dreams  
Playing harder until morning in your room

Leg warmers  
Black sneakers  
Steel necklace  
Rings shining

So many nights I kept wondering  
If I could ever be a star  
But now that I'm here I realize that my dreams  
Will never disappear

Go! Go! Rock Princess!  
Go! Go! Rock Princess!  
Go! Go! Rock Princess!

los chicos siguieron grabando en el estudio mientras que entro lado

* * *

***con las chicas***

fabia se encontraba tomando la orden de un cliente cuando alguien conocido entro y fabia se dirigio a atenderlo

Buenos dias ...bienvenido a "boomerang cafe restaurant"...puedo tomar su orden...-dijo fabia con una gran sonrisa pero no se dio cuenta de quien era

si, mi orden es, TOMA ESTE DINERO VE A UN HOSPITAL ABORTA Y DEJA EN PAZ A HYDRON FABIA...DEJALO SEGUIR SU CARRERA...-dijo muy en claro shadow se paro y le avento el dinero a fabia

Yo no quiero tu estupido dinero shadow y muchos menos para semejante estupides...-dijo fabia comenzando a llorar

solo te quiero evitar dolores fabia...-dijo shadow y fabia se paralizo cuando dijo evitar dolores..-si fabia hydron no se enamoro de ti en realidad solo jugo contigo

no, eso no es verdad ,el no me haria eso...-dijo fabia rompiendo aun mas en llanto

claro que en realidad cres en todo lo que te dijo, el se sigue drogando, el se acosto con otra chica, y se acosto contigo porque no conoce Alemania y solo queria 2 cosas durante su gira **"A-V-E-N-T-U-R-A- Y - D-I-V-E-R-C-I-O-N" **fue lo unico que el buscaba y en ti lo encontro asi que yo se lo que te conviene toma el dinero y dejalo en paz Maldita Zorra...!-dijo shadow con odio en cada palabra que decia...-a y por cierto me dijo que te dijera que tu hijo no es el unico el ya tiene 5 mas con otras mujeres en diferentes países

cuando shadow salio fabia no soporto tanto sus palabras y fabia callo desmayada y keith la vio y fue a ayudarla y la llevo a un hospital

* * *

***3 horas despues con los chicos***

uff que cansancio..-dijo hydron tirandose en el sofa de klaus

ni que lo digas hydron...-dijo haciendo lo mismo que hydron

oye por cierto hydron llamo julie hace 1 hora...-dijo klaus mientras tomaba un poco de agua

y que te dijo paso algo con las chicas, acaso tiene algo fabia, que le pasa a fabia klaus que te dijo julie..-dijo hydron preocupado por su enamorada

hydron... fabia...esta en el hospital...-dijo klaus mientras dejaba el vaso de agua

que...chicos horita regreso nesecito verla...-dijo hydron y agarro su chaqueta y las llaves del coche

hydron espera...-grito shun saliendo de la mansion Von Herzan

que quieres shun...-dijo hydron mientras abria la puerta del coche

voy contigo...-dijo subiendo al coche

* * *

***con ellos dos en el coche***

maldita luz roja y maldito trafico que hay...-dijo hydron golpeando el volante

tranquilo hydron...-dijo shun mientras miraba por el retrovisor

es que como quieres que me calme cuando fabia esta en el hospital y ni se por que shun...-dijo hydron mientras le brotaba una lagrima

tranquilo llamare a mirra para que me de razones ok...-dijo shun mientras marcaba...-mierda no contesta

pues llama a julie...-dijo hydron presionado

ok..-dijo shun mientras seguia marcando..-no tampoco manda buzon

llama a runo...-dijo hydron mas presionado que nada

ni loco querras que me mate por telefono y ademas no tengo su numero...-dijo shun mientras seguia buscando en su lista de contactosy recorrio toda que volvio a la letra a y se detuvo cuando vio el numero de alice

que pasa shun a quien mas tienes..-dijo hydron a punto de estallar

alice...tengo a alice en la lista...-dijo shun mientras estaba dispuesto a marcar

shun pero alice no te recuerda no recuerda a nadie mas que a mirra keith y ace...-dijo hydron casi muriéndose de la desesperación

es nuestra unica opcion hydron...-dijo shun y marco y contesto..- bueno...Alice...soy shun...Alice como que no me conoces...pero si me conoces...yo soy tu novio...yo ayer estube contigo...mejor ahi esta mirra...si alice mirra clay...pasamela alice es de vida o muerte...por favor alice...hola mirra...si soy yo shun...ammm en como esta fabia...no, como que no sabes todavia...el doctor todavia no sale...es que vengo con hydron vamos en camino al hospital...esta en el nuerologico...gracias mirra...no, nose de que color ace trae su ropa interior...mirra no soy gay...si cres que el es guapo aya tu...pero ami no me metas en tus cosas...mejor adios...-y colgo shun

y bien shun...-dijo hydron todo nervioso

dirigete al neurologico ya ...-dijo shun y la luz se puso en verde y partieron

* * *

***en el hospital***

chicas llegamos en donde esta...-dijo hydron todo acelerado

en la habitacion pero el doctor aun no sale...-dijo mirra sentada en una banca en eso sale el doctor

doctor como esta fabia..-pregunto keith

a usted es el esposo de la señorita sheen-dijo el doctor sujetando una pizarra

amigo doctor pero el es su señor..-dijo keith señalando a cierto ojimorado pero como shun estaba alado de hydron el doctor se confundio

la nena de pelo largo negro es ella...-dijo el doctor mientras sostenia sus lentes

no millonesima vez no soy una chica soy un varon ... el es el marido anciano...-dijo shun todo molesto por el comentario del doctor

lo siento joven y usted es...-dijo el doctor mientras señalaba a hydron

si asi es doctor digame como esta fabia...-dijo hydron preocupado por ella

ella se encuentra bien joven...-dijo el doctor mientras sonreia

y mi hijo doctor como esta...-dijo hydron mas que preocupado

esta es perfecto estado...-dijo el doctor

doctor...sus palabras no me ayudan puedo pasar a verla...-dijo hydron esperando la respuesta

si señor pase pero no la agite tanto..-dijo el doctor

* * *

***en la habitacion***

hola princesa como has estado me diste un buen susto...-dijo hydron mientras besaba su frente de ella lo cual hizo que despertara

tu...-dijo fabia abriendo los ojos

* * *

_**hasta aqui mi octavo fic espero y les guste-^^**_

_**si me alegra de que fabia este bien-shun- aunque me confundan con una vieja**_

_**soy papa...-hydron **_

_**asi es chicos-^^**_

_**bueno esperen lo que vendra en el siguientes fic-**_

_**shun- esperamos criticas, sugerencias QUE ES LO QUE FABIA LE DIRA A HYDRON DEJEN REVIEWS :))**_

**_a Y si LOS KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE_**** :p**


End file.
